


A Good Song

by testedcyberneticz



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Crack, Might be OOC, Nsfw humor but nothing extreme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: Soundwave likes one song from Earth. Just one.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	A Good Song

Soundwave was not usually fond of music that played on the planet "Earth". But, there was one song that he did actually and genuinely enjoy. Though, not for the reasons one would expect. Usually, the love for a song was the beat, the lyrics, or instruments. But no, this was a different matter. 

A matter of hilarity. 

It was a very simple trick, and finding a way to have the song recorded and ready to play was easier than ever. But the timing, that's what mattered. There was a reason why during the most important of times, he walked with his own music. It was important. Timed. With _precision_. 

And that's why, as the leader of the Autobots and the leader of the Decepticons argued table length to table length, Soundwave felt both tense and excited. He had known he would've gotten in trouble, but he was a loyal soldier, and considering how Starscream was allowed to exist for more than ten cycles, he doubted Megatron would kill him just for playing some song. Especially considering the fact he was the Decepticons only communications officer as of now. And maybe, just maybe, he felt slightly more risky than usual that day. 

Either way, the moment he played "Two Trucks" by the human artist apparently known as Lemon Demon and watched the reactions of everyone in the room, he knew whatever punishment he received would be absolutely worth it. 


End file.
